Love Me
by Ashuri-Kasandora-Tsuyoi
Summary: Hermione and Draco have feelings for each other and arfird to let it show and to tell each other what they feel. so what will happen. (7thyr)Ok this is a story I just wrote and its different from my others. Its writen differently too. please r/r.
1. Potions and Lunch

Love me.   
  


Chapter One.   
  


It was potions class and everyone was waiting for Professor Snape to arrive and tell them what potion the would be making today. Draco Malfoy sat at his table with Crabbe and Goyle smirking and looking around the room. His eyes passed every table pausing for a second on each one. Then at the back of the room his eyes lingered for a longer period of time. At this Table sat Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The people he hated the most in the world. Or so he hoped. Shortly he had begun to feel strangely attracted to Hermione and was still not sure how it could have happened. It was just really strange. He sighed and turned back to look in his bag wondering what he was going to do. 

Then the door banged open and Professor Snape came running in. "Today" he said "we will be making a complex potion which we be very hard to remove if it's done wrong, So do it properly Mr. Longbottom!" 

Draco smirked as Neville turned pale and frightened. Everyone knew by now that he was scared of Professor Snape. And Snape hated everyone but bullied Neville the worst. Snape turned and began writing out the ingredients on the board and Draco returned to looking in his bag for his ingredients. 

As he placed the last of his ingredients on the table he felt like he was being watched from behind him, so he quickly turned and caught Hermione looking at him. When she saw him looking at her she gave a small gasp and went back to her work. Draco shook his head. He was just being silly. Hermione would never look at him. He was just imaging it. He went back to his work. "Draco?" Crabbe said. "What?" Draco snapped. Crabbe blinked. "Do you have any armadillo bile? I have no more." Draco rolled his eyes and passed Crabbe the jar. "Jeez Crabbe. What did you do with the rest of your brains?" "Uhh." he started. "I think they got mixed up with something somewhere." Draco smirked. Crabbe was so dense. He didn't think when it came to questions. "I was talking about the brains in that thick skull of yours." "Oh. Well you got me there Draco." Draco sighed and began throwing stuff into his cauldron. This was going to be a long potions class. 

****** 

Hermione sighed as she slipped into her seat in the great hall. It had been a long morning. After double potions they had transfiguration. Which seemed to go on longer then it was supposed to and after that they had History of Magic which was dull. She didn't even take her usual notes. She had just sat there daydreaming. 

She picked at her food. Trying to decide what to eat first when the movement at the Slytherin table caught her eye. Draco Malfoy had just entered the hall with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. He took his place at the table, then looked right at her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was so good looking and she had, had a crush on him since second year. But she could never tell him what she felt. She adverted her gaze and looked at her plate. She could still feel Malfoy's gaze on her but soon it left and Ron and Harry sat down. They pulled plates of food toward them and began eating and talking at the same time. 

Hermione payed no attention to their conversation and didn't here Ron ask her a question. "Hermione!" 

She jumped. "What?" "Whats with you today? He said. "Your acting all edgy and stuff." She stared at him. She had no idea that she had been acting that way. "Its nothing." "Sure. It's nothing." Harry said. "Your acting like Ginny does around Harry." Ron said with a smile. Hermione looked at him shook and scandalized. "I am not!" "Then why weren't you taking your notes like you normally do?" "I just didn't want to." Harry laughed. "You didn't want to? Since when?" Hermione glared at him. "It was a one time thing alright. So stop bothering me." She left her lunch and ran to the library to do some work leaving Ron and Harry alone to there food. 


	2. Unexplained Feelings

Love Me. 

Chapter Two.   
  


Draco entered the library after lunch. He had a free period to do what he wanted. So he had decided to go and find something to help him with his transfiguration homework. He walk along the selves looking and wondering when he ran smack into someone. Both of them fell to the floor with a crash and the books that the other person was carrying fell and hit Draco in the head. "Why don't you watch were your going!" he said angrily. "I was watching were I was going! Why don't you watch were you going!" the person retorted. "Why you little.." He looked up and found him self face to face with Hermione who was staring at him. Draco opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Hermione looked blankly back at him. They sat there for at least five minutes until someone slamming a book on a table not far away brought them back. Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry." she scrambled around picking up her books. Draco handed her the book that had hit him. "Here. I'm sorry to." He stood up and helped her up, then she gave him a weak smile and ran off. He looked after her for awhile then began looking for his book thinking about what happened. It was like after he saw her he had lost the ability to speak and to be mean. And she caused it to happen. He didn't like that. If the Slytherin's found out that he went soft around Hermione he would lose his reputation and be laughed at, not to mention shame his family. He pushed his hair back and sighed. Having crushes on someone was hard work. 

At last Draco grabbed a transfiguration book and left the library and banged in to Pansy Parkinson. This time he didn't fall to the floor. "Oh Hiya Draco!" Pansy said happily. "Fancy bumping into you here." "I guess." Draco replied. Pansy bent her head. "What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking." "What does it look like I'm doing. Getting a book." "Oh" Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway I have to go. See you later." And with that he took off in the direction of the Slytherin common room with the book under his arm, leaving Pansy behind looking at him strangely. "Whats up with him." she muttered before entering the stillness of the library.   
  


*****Charms Class*****   
  


Harry and Ron looked up as Hermione slipped it to her seat for her after lunch Charms class. Her face was a little red and her arms were full of books. And she was late. "Hermione." harry whispered. "Why are you so late?" She looked at him. "Oh. I uh got held up in the library." "I can see that." he said. She looked at her books. "Oh well there just for light reading." "Light?" "Yeah. Got a problem?" Harry shook his head. "No." "Then stopped badgering me about it." "Miss. Granger! I don't appreciate you walking in late and I appreciate your talking even less." Professor Flitwick called from the front of the room. "Sorry Professor." Hermione called back. "Now class before our interruption I was about to tell you to take out your charms books and turn to page 43 chapter 8. And begin reading up on that charm for we will be practicing it today." Hermione pulled out her book, but instead of reading her thoughts drifted to Draco and the why he had acted in the library. Not the normal Draco way, he was kind of nice actually. 

He had even helped her up. But that was after he had saw her, before that he was mean. That made Hermione wonder if something's made Draco act nice and all. It would be cool if it could. 

Thinking about Draco made Hermione want to tell him what she felt about him. But she was afraid to. What if she got rejected? What if he felt the same way? What if he didn't? She was scared and there was no one she could talk to, to see if she could get some help about her feelings. Hermione shook her head. Thoughts of Draco were ruining the rest of her life. She need to get back to her school work. So she looked at her book and begin reading up on the charm. She didn't have much time so she read it really fast and crammed it into her brain. "Now you should have finished reading the passage by now, so close your books and we will begin the demonstrations. Miss Granger would you like to go first?" 

Hermione nodded and went up to the front of the room to try. 

*****Hallway***** 

"Did you see what Neville did as he was leaving?" Ron said still laughing. "Yeah it was hilarious. Poor Neville though he was all red in the face." Harry said. "Yeah." Ron turned around to look at Hermione who was walking quietly behind them as they made their way to Herbology. "Whats up?" "I blew it." she said. "I totally blew it." "Oh come on Hermione. It was one demonstration that you mucked up. There'll be plenty more." "But you don't see Ron, I never ever muck up demonstrations." "Hermione." Harry said. "It was a one time thing like you said before. You were obviously thinking about something else and weren't concentrating. So calm down." Hermione looked down. "Alright." They walked in silence for awhile then Hermione looked up and began looking around the hallway. Coming toward them from the other direction was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. She tried not to look at Draco but she was so drawn to him that she couldn't help it. As they passed Draco glared at Harry and Ron, but his gaze softened a little when he looked at her. Then he turned away and made his way along the hall. Hermione turned and looked behind her to watch him, then hurried to catch up with Ron and Harry. 

*****Charms Class.***** 

Draco entered the Charms classroom Hermione had just left and sat down at the back of the room with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Flitwick was not here yet, he probably went some where and would be back soon, not that it mattered to Draco. 

He wondered what Hermione saw in friends like potter and weasley. They were just little boys who had such thick skulls that nothing about the outside world penetrated it. Kind of like Crabbe. Draco smirked as he remembered the brain question he had asked Crabbe this morning. Then a really happy voice floated over to him. "Draco!" Draco groaned as Pansy seated herself in the seat in front of him. "Is this seat taken?" she asked "And do you mind if I sit here?" "Yes I mind. I wont be able to do anything with you sitting there always turning around to talk to me." he replied. "Oh." Pansy said. "Oh well to bad." Draco sighed and sat back in his seat. Pansy gave him a long look. "What?" Draco snapped at her. "I still cant figure out whats wrong with you today, your acting kind of....kind of strange." "I am not!" Pansy shook her head. "Yes you are. Ever since I bumped into you outside the library, after lunch." Draco gapped at her. That was right after he bumped into Hermione. Ah She was driving him crazy. Pansy opened her mouth to say something but Draco was done listening to her. He got up from his seat and left the room almost bumping into Professor Flitwick who did not see him. He walked along the corridors wondering were to go and were the best place to think was. Draco paused then headed for the main doors. He eased them open and shut them loudly. He jumped up and sat on the stone railing. His back resting against the school. 

He had to stop thinking about Hermione but it was hard. This crush he had on her was going to drive him mad if her didn't do something. He couldn't tell anyone and trying to tell Hermione would be like hell. He closed his eyes and sighed. He hated having a crush. When he opened his eyes he saw someone coming toward the stairs from the green houses. The someone had long bushy hair and was carrying an arm load of books. It took Draco a few more seconds for him to realize it was Hermione. When she reached the stairs and saw him she stopped, then put her books on a step and went to sit on the railing. "Why aren't you in class?" he asked nicely. "I told Professor Sprout that I wasn't feeling well and couldn't concentrate so she said I could go and wait on the stairs." she said. Draco smiled. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when you would cut class." Hermione laughed and smiled at him. "Well there's a first time for everything. You wont mind telling me why your here now would you?" "Well I guess you could say I'm cutting class too." "And have you that before?" "No. Like you said there's a first time for everything." "Right." Draco looked around for a minute then looked at the pile of books Hermione had brought with her. Hermione saw him looking at them and said "There for light reading." Draco smirked. "Light?" She rolled her eyes. "I consider 4 or 5 books light reading. But try even to get Ron to read at least one book now that's a task." "What about Potter?" Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry likes reading." Draco nodded and moved away from the wall and sat right beside her. "Hey um Hermione do you think there could be a time when we could uh a privet talk?." "Isn't that what were doing now?" she asked. "Yeah, but like some other time.?" "I guess." she replied. "Well, uh when do you have a free period?" she thought for a moment. "Uhh tomorrow right after lunch." Draco nodded. "Good me too. Well uh could you meet me here. I want to try to tell you something." Hermione was about to answer when the bell signaling time for the next class rang. She gave a little glare then answered. "Yes. I have to try and tell you something too." Draco's heart skipped a beat. Could she feel the same way as he did? He jumped off the wall and offered a hand to help Hermione down. She excepted and for a few minutes they stood there holding hands, before they realized what they were doing and let go. Draco gazed around for a minute then headed for the doors. "Well I should go now. See you tomorrow." "Right." she said. "I have to stay here before I go off to dinner." She smiled at him and he backed up his eyes on her and turned quickly almost banging head first into the door. "Damn door." he muttered and went inside as Hermione sat down to read a book. He made his way the charms class to get his books before heading off to Transfiguration. His heart felt light as air. He was going to see Hermione tomorrow and he actually held her hand! He didn't know why he felt so happy about it but he just was. As he neared the room Crabbe and Goyle came out. Goyle was holding his books. "There you are Draco." Goyle said. "We were hoping we wouldn't have to wander around the school looking for you." "Yeah well whatever. Give me my books." Goyle handed them to him and they began making their way to their class.   
  


*****Gryffindor Common Room***** 

Harry and Ron entered the common room after dinner and found Hermione sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. "Hermione." Harry said. "Why didn't you stay in class this afternoon and why didn't you go to dinner?" Hermione put her book down and looked at them almost positively beaming. "I didn't feel well to stay in class to day and my stomach feels to queasy to eat." "Well you look much better now." Ron observed. "Yes I am feeling much better Thank you. Now I'm off to bed. Goodnight." And she took off to her dormitory. Ron looked at Harry with a puzzled expression on his face. "Do you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Harry shrugged and they headed up to their dormitory wondering about Hermione. But Hermione was wondering about anything. She just slipped into pleasant dreams about Draco. 

************************************************************************************* 

VeralidaineSarrasri- I think I'm beginning to like this story. Its not as bad as I thought. 


	3. Nightmares, Food, and Mixed Emotions

Love Me. 

Chapter 3   
  


*****Slytherin Common Room. Boys Dormitory.***** 

Hermione may have been drifting it to good dreams but Draco was having a full out Nightmare. He lay in his bed tossing and turning. 

****Dream***** 

He was standing at the end of a large hallway. On either side of him were doors. Cell Doors. He began walking down the hallway. Stealing glances from inside the cells. 

Inside each was someone he knew, whether it was his family or a friend. Then he came to a few cells that held potter and weasley. He wondered what they were doing there. The cell next to potter's was empty, but a name on the door said Hermione Granger. Draco stopped confused. Why if the others were filled, was Hermione's empty? 

He was about to turn around and go back the way he came when he heard a blood-curtailing scream from down the hall. He ran to down the hall and came to a door. It was slightly different from the others, because you could not see in to it. Draco put his hand on the handle and opened the door. He had a quick glimpse of the room before the door slammed shut behind him and locked itself. 

It was a large circular room with no windows or any other doors, besides the one he came in. There were a few wholes lining the bottom of the room and there was no ceiling just a large opening of which Draco could see the moon and stars. When he looked back to the floor he noticed that someone was lying on the floor. It was Hermione. He carefully walked forward but before he could get very far a large dark shape fell from the ceiling knocking Draco back to the floor. 

He looked up and almost stopped breathing. The thing that fell was a enormously large black bird with a very large sharp beak that opened and let out a terrible shriek. Draco was frozen to the floor and he remember he didn't have a wand and that Hermione was still on the floor in front of the monster. "Hermione!" He shouted at her. She grimaced and opened her eyes, then looked at him. "Get Up and move!" he shouted again. She shook her head indicating that she couldn't move. 

The ground shook as the monster moved closer to Hermione who looked at him sadly. 'Hermione! Please move!" Draco chocked. The bird brought its head up about to bring it down on Hermione's chest. "I love you." she said. Then the bird's beak came down right above her heart. It tore the skin and blood skirted out. She screamed then all was silent. 

The bird's beak came back up and hanging from it was Hermione's heart. Draco stared at it and the bird flung the heart up and swallowed it. Then it shrieked and flew away. When he had finally gained control of his legs he got up and ran to Hermione's body. There was a big whole in her chest and blood was still spilling out of it and he could see pieces of her organs. He stared at her still trying to understand what had happened. 

He looked to the sky and saw little things about as tall as his knee come climbing from the edges of the walls. There were about 20 of them. They ran right at him and Hermione. They grabbed Hermione and pushed him aside. Then began moving all around her body. Draco couldn't see what. Then when they moved away from her, all he saw was a pile of bones. They had eaten her skin and insides leaving nothing but the bones. 

Then the little creatures turned around and looked at him. They grinned evilly. Draco got up and back up against the wall. The little buggers ran at him and lashed o to his body and began eating it. He tried to shake them off but that had lashed on very tightly. Draco fell to the floor there was nothing else he could do. He was going to die and he knew it. The little creatures ate at him for about five minutes before he was reduced to bones. 

******Slytherin Common Room. Boys Dormitory****** 

Draco sat bolt right up in bed. He was shaking all over and sweat was pouring down his face and backside. The dream. He thought. It was so real. He got out of his bed and went to the little wash basin beside his bed. He washed his face and dried then went and sat on his bed. It was horrible that dream he thought. And he knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. So he laid down and just looked up at the roof of his canopy bed. 

*****Great Hall***** 

When Draco entered the Great Hall the next Morning and Sat at the Slytherin Table he looked like a walking corpse with deep circles under its eyes. "Draco." Crabbe said. "You look horrible." Draco glared at Crabbe. "That's very nice of you to say that. I didn't sleep well." He placed his arms on the table and put his head on top of it and sighed. He was so tired that he could just fall asleep right there. 

But then the food appeared and Goyle prodded him back to consciousness. "What?" he snapped. "Food." Goyle said. Draco looked and saw that today for breakfast they were serving Ham, bacon, eggs and sausages. Goyle and Crabbe piled their plates High and began wolfing them down. When he looked at the sausages he got a queasy feeling in his stomach like he was going to throw up. 

His faced turned green and he looked away, because it reminded him of something from his dream. "Whats wrong Draco?" Crabbe asked looking at his green face. "I'm not feeling well." he said and got up and sprinted out of the Great Hall. He ran the length of the halls and burst into the boys toilets. He went locked himself inside one of the stalls, not a moment to late before he threw up horribly in the toilet. 

He wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and flushed it. Then he sat down on the floor and leaned his head against the cool wall. The dream had, had a higher toll on him the he had thought. The sausages when he had looked at them reminded him of what he could see of Hermione's organs in the dream. It's just a dream" he muttered "Just a silly dream that's all" 

Draco wondered if the dream was trying to tell him something. If it was, it was telling him not to fall in love with Hermione or she would die. He shuddered. He didn't want he anything to happen to her. Then he stopped himself. Why did he care about her anyway? She was just a stupid know- it-all and that was that. He had no reason to like her, though her bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes were some what attractive. 

"No!" he said. "I have to stop thinking about her. No. Man why did I even ask to see her today?" he stopped talking and was silent, then a voice opened up in the back of his brain. "Because you love her." it said. "No I don't." Draco muttered. He didn't want to love Hermione. Why did it have to be Hermione? Why couldn't it have been someone else? He hated Hermione. He hated her friends. He hated having crushes. He liked being mean and bulling people. He like Hermione. "Ah. I don't like her!" he shouted to himself. 

Then an image of that giant bird tearing out Hermione's heart came back to him and he felt sick again, but it was not because of the blood it was because he knew he liked Hermione and there was nothing he could do about it. Draco laid on the cold floor of the stall and closed his eyes. He told himself if he was to like Hermione that he was not going to let anything happen to her. He would protect her somehow and not let that dream become really. She would not die. Cause if she did he could not live with himself. 

Draco groaned. He hated thinking that if Hermione died there would be a chance that he would kill himself in grief. But he knew if he really did care for Hermione that would happen. And he didn't want that to happen to him or her. Right now he was filled with mixed emotions, trying to decide what was best to do. "I might as well tell her." he muttered, "I mean she could feel the same way." at the moment he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Funny thing." he said opening his eyes. "Crying when you have mixed emotions." he closed his eyes and let the tears go not doing anything about them and he fell asleep thinking he could just stay here for the morning and lunch then go and meet Hermione. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
